The overall theme of the BIRCWH Center has been to emphasize a fundamental approach to the diseases of women that include the disciplines of developmental biology, molecular genetics and cell biology, behavioral science, cardiovascular science, acquired immune deficiency disease, aging and its problems as it affects women, as well as translational and clinical investigative research. All of the proposed faculty mentors will be able to provide training to allow the BIRCWH Scholars to establish their own independent, fundable research programs applicable to the clinical problems of women. At present we have three Scholars;from Urology, Medicine (Rheumatology), and Obstetrics and Gynecology. All three are women, and one a Puerto Rican. All of them have been awarded peer-reviewed federal grants;one an R-01, one a VA Career Development Award, and one an R-21. All of this was possible because they were able to generate preliminary data while receiving BIRCWH grant support. One of our Scholars who graduated is an African-American who obtained an NIH K-01 award and is at present an Assistant Professor in the Department of Medicine (Cardiology). The impact of the BIRCWH Center has already extended beyond the New Program Development Awardees and has stimulated initiation and collaboration of research related to Women's Health between various faculty members transcending departmental boundaries and facilitated the recruitment of medical students, house officers, and fellows into investigative basic and clinical research related to Women's Health. In view of the multidisciplinary approach of the activities of the already established BIRCWH Center, and the fact that our institution is one of the national sites for the Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development Center, as well as being awarded the National Center of Excellence Contract by the Office of Women's Health/Public Health Service, the foundations have been laid for the future creation of a "Women's Health Research Center" encompassing research, training, and teaching in matters related to Women's Health. The establishment of the BIRCWH and WRHR Centers has also helped our affiliated minority institution;the King/Drew Medical School. For example, the King/Drew Medical School and the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA applied for and received a grant entitled "Drew-UCLA Reproductive Sciences Research Center: Biologic Effects of Androgens in Men and Women". The BIRCWH grant will help train scientist from various disciplines to do research in Women's Health, which is an underserved area in public health.